Trapped in the Sailor Moon World
by sailoratomic
Summary: Jenny has always dreamed of bieng Sailor Moon, when her dreams come true she relizes that you should be careful what you wish for.


Trapped in the Sailor Moon World

Chapter One

As Jenny walked through the mall loaded with two shopping bags, one contained clothes and the other contained a sailor moon comic book and a sailor moon movie. She was a big fan of the show and would always dream and wish that she could be just like Sailor Moon. _Now that would be really cool._ She thought as she began to walk toward the exit of the mall. She heard several voices behind her call out.

"Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Hey, Usagi!" A black cat suddenly appeared in front of Jenny and spoke to her!

"Usagi-chan, don't you hear the others calling you?" snapped the black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Jenny, who had stopped in mid step stared down at the cat. _Whoa! The cat just talked and why did it call me Usagi-chan?_ She looked behind her and became startled when she saw 4 girls running up to her, but the weird part was that they looked like the sailor scouts!! One girl had long blonde hair, tied back with a red bow, Jenny knew her from the show as Mina another girl, who was tall, and had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail she had pink rose earrings her name was Lita. There was a blue haired girl her name was Amy and lastly there was a dark haired girl her name was Rei They were the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Jenny looked at them. _Where's Sailor Moon?_

"Hey great costumes. Is there a sailor scout look alike costume contest somewhere? And is that cat a robot or something, because it sounds and looks just like Luna." A white cat padded up to Jenny and looked at her and spoke to her also.

"Usagi-chan why are you acting as if you don't know us?" Jenny stared down at the robot-Artemis. She bent down and grabbed the cat and turned him around.

"Oh, this is so cool. An Artemis doll and its so life like too. Where did you buy him? Did you buy him in the same store as the Luna doll, point me in the same direction and I am so there." Jenny continued to turn Artemis around trying to find out how he "worked."

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing to Artemis?" Mina grabbed the Artemis doll out of Jenny's hands and began to stroke Artemis's fur.

"I'm trying to find out where the batteries are, now that's what I call a well made doll."

"A doll?! I am no doll!!" shouted Artemis waving a kitty fist at Jenny. Jenny let out a laugh and clapped her hands happily.

"That is so cute! Can that Luna doll do the same thing?" she asked, she began to advance on Luna but Lita stepped in front of her.

"Usagi-chan are you alright? You're not acting like yourself." She put a hand to Jenny's forehead. Jenny stepped away from the weird girl.

"Why do you keep calling me Usagi-chan? Do you want me to join your group? You know you could have just asked me, I would have said yes." She turned toward Mina.

"Sorry about that, I should have asked permission before I handled your doll, its just that I got really excited when I saw him. I' ve never seen anything like it. You must have just brought him he looks brand new." She reached out a hand slowly and touched Artemis.

"He even feels like a real cat, that is so cool. Where did you buy him anyway?" Mina continued to stare at Jenny, Ami walked up to Jenny and grabbed her hand.

"Usagi-chan, its us your friends, don't you recognize us at all?"

"Why do you keep on calling me Usagi?"

"Because that's your name Usagi-chan." Jenny shook her head.

"My name's not Usagi, its Jenny. I'm sorry but like I said you must be have me confused with someone else. I have to get home now, I apologize once again. Goodbye." She turned and began to walk away. _How did they know the name Usagi? Only my aibou-chan knows that name._ She shook it off, thinking that it must have been a case of mistaken identity and that they were probably looking for their real Usagi by now. But the girls caught up with her and kept calling her Usagi and asking if she was okay? Did she hit her head? Was that why she was acting so weird? Jenny decided that the only way for these girls to leave her alone was to help them find their Usagi.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to help you find your friend, what does she look like? Maybe I passed her when I was going into the shops." The girls and the two cats stared at Jenny then they glanced at each other.

"Usagi-chan." said Lita in a slow voice. "Your name _is_ Usagi, you're Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. We are your friends. I'm Makato, that's Rei-chan, that's Minako-chan and that's Ami-chan, the two cats are Artemis and Luna." The others nodded. Jenny stared at them for a moment.

"Very funny, I wish that I was Sailor Moon but I'm not. I don't own a cat I have a dog. And I am certainly not a Moon Princess, although that would be cool if I were."

"But you are the Moon Princess. Why are you acting like you don't know who you are?" asked Luna. Jenny shook her head. "Okay for the sake of argument, let's just say that _I am_ Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon. If I was, wouldn't I have long blonde hair that nearly touched the ground?" Setting one of her packages down she reached up with one hand and grabbed a piece of...blonde hair! She reached to the top of her head, thinking that she was going to feel the baseball cap that she had put on her head that morning before taking off for the mall, but all she felt was bare head and_ two meatballs!!!_ _What the?!_ She looked down at her jeans and gasped _Why am I wearing a school uniform?_ The uniform looked like the school uniform that Sailor Scouts wore whenever they went to school, a blue knee length skirt, a white blouse with a red bow in the front.

_No way! _She rushed back into the mall until she came to a window so she could see her reflection. Instead of a short dark haired girl with glasses staring back at her, she saw a blonde haired girl with two meatballs on top wearing a school uniform! A huge grin spread across her face after she had stared at herself for a few seconds._ This is so cool!!! I really am Sailor Moon!! _She looked at herself for a few more minutes, then she saw the broach that Sailor Moon used to transform. She wanted to see it more closely but the other scouts were watching her. _And they already think that I've completely lost it, I'll have to think about this once I get home._ Jenny walked back to the others but there was a spring in her step.

"Sorry about that you guys, I must have daydreaming. Sorry about that Artemis, hope I didn't ruffle your fur."

"Well, you did." he snapped at her.

"What was that all about Usagi? For a minute there I was sure that you really didn't know who we were." said Rei. Jenny thought fast and forced herself to laugh.

"Oh, that was just a joke that I was playing on you guys and you fell for it."

Makato frowned slightly. "That was some convincing act that you put on Usagi-chan."

"Yeah it was wasn't it? Listen I'm sorry if I offended any of you." Jenny bowed a little to the girls and they accepted her apology. After they had gone their separate ways Jenny and Luna began to walk home, Jenny tried not to make it too obvious that she was scooping out the neighborhood of her favorite super heroine. _I hope I don't get lost here or the others are bound to notice that I'm not who I say I am._ She glanced down at the bags that she had in her hand, she peered into them and saw clothes and a comic book. _Must be a Sailor V comic book, Sailor Moon merchandise isn't exactly shown in the cartoon._ She thought. Luna was looking up at her.

"Usagi-chan." she said. Jenny jumped. She looked down at the cat.

"Yes?"

"You are going to do your homework tonight aren't you? It couldn't hurt to get a C on that math quiz that you are going to have tomorrow." Jenny thought about it, she certainly didn't want to be nagged by Luna, anymore than she wanted to be nagged by her parents.

"Well, if it pleases you Luna, yes I will do my homework." Jenny thought that Usagi, will turn over a new leaf, but little by little, she didn't want to arouse any suspicion from the girls. _Maybe once Luna sees me doing _my_ homework she'll leave me alone long enough for me to figure out where I am in the Sailor Moon stage. _They reached the Tsukino house, and went inside. Instinctively Jenny went to peer in Luna's bowl to make sure that she had food and water. Both bowls were full, saying hi to Usagi's...uh her family she and Luna went upstairs. Jenny stopped in the hallway. _Uh oh. I forgot which room is which._ She struggled to remember which one was Usagi's. She remembered in an episode where Chibi-Usa sneaked in Usagi's room._ Ah now I remember it's the third door on the left._ She began to walk toward her room and opened the door and stared. It was a complete pigsty! There were clothes everywhere, comic books strewn on the desk and the bed was unmade. Luna walked into her room and jumped onto the bed, Jenny followed her and looked around. _Hmm...okay first things first, if I'm going to study and figure my situation out than I need a clean station._ She began at the desk, she picked up the comic books and put them in the bookshelf all neatly, she picked up the clothes that were thrown about and hung them in the closet and she made the bed. Luna was staring at her.

"Usagi-chan what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my room."

"Yes but no one's asked you."

"Well, to tell the truth Luna, I'm getting a little tired of people telling me what to do and all." Jenny said as she fluffed her pillow.

"Oh." Luna stared at her some more."Yes, it can get tiring after a time to tell someone to do something and they don't do it."

Jenny only nodded feeling sorry for Luna, Sailor Moon was definitely lazy but that's what made her so lovable. Well, that was Jenny's opinion anyway. After getting her homework out from her backpack and getting a fresh piece of paper she began to study. Luna had settled herself on the bed with her head on her paws.After completing her homework and studying a bit Jenny decided to go for a bit of a walk, she had to think about where she was in the Sailor Moon storyline. Luna offered to keep her company and Jenny hesitated._ If I say no she'll probably think that something is up_ _but if I say yes then I'm going to have no chance of figuring out how I got here_.She thought for a minute. She shook her head telling Luna that she should get some sleep. "You look tired." Getting her purse and slinging it over her shoulder she gave Luna a wave and dashed off. She stepped outside and stood at on the sidewalk. _Let's see now the school is off to the left so the park and the shops must be to the right. _She remembered what her mother would always tell her. _Pay attention to your surroundings Jenny._ She began to walk, looking around her at all times and trying to memorize the street signs. She came to the park and breathed a sigh of relief. _Good I didn't get lost._ She continued to walk until she located a bench, sitting down she removed the brooch and looked at it. _It looks like the brooch from the first season_,_ so that means the Sailor Scouts are fighting the Negaverse_.._.er I guess I should say the Dark Kingdom. _She considered herself the expert on Sailor Moon, she knew the American version of Sailor Moon and she had seen episodes of the Japanese version._ Since I am called Usagi then that means that everyone here is called by their original names. And not by their American names._ She had a pretty good memory of everyone's original names, including the bad guys._ I just hope I can pull this off without any one getting suspicious. _She looked down at the brooch and turned it over in her hands._ How did I get here anyway?_ The last thing she remembered was making her wish to be Sailor Moon as she was going on her shopping trip. She jumped up and looked down at herself and spun around laughing._ My wish came true!!! Oh, this is so cool!_ She continued to prance and dance laughing with joy. Deciding to treat herself on having her wish come true she went skipping to the mall.She began to run knowing that, after discovering this, she couldn't possibly go home and sit still. Getting to the mall she searched for a kareoke lounge, finding one she let out a squeal then composing herself she walked in, paid and began to sing her heart out.

A few days later she was in her room nursing a burn that a youma had given her. _Other people will say that I'm totally crazy for saying this but FIGHTING THAT YOUMA WAS SO COOL!! _She had wrapped a bandage around her arm and was busy flexing it when Ami came in. "Ami-chan hey!"

"Hi Usagi-chan, is that burn hurting less now?" Jenny nodded.

"Yeah that youma was fast, if it weren't for you blinding it with your bubbles, I would have been cooked." Ami smiled then her face turned serious. "Usagi-chan, where did you learn those fighting moves?" Jenny looked at her, as Sailor Moon she had shot forward and ducked underneath the youma's attacks, then she had jumped up and kicked the monster in the face. causing it to fall backward, she was about to weaken it more when the youma had sprung up and attacked Jenny with fire that came out of its mouth. Jenny had tried to dodged it but her arm had gotten burned.

"I saw it in a movie once." That part was true, Jenny had seen it in a Jackie Chan movie. "I thought that it would help in defeating the youma and it did." Ami looked at her and nodded stating that it was a good move and to tell the truth the other senshi thought that she wouldn't be able to pull off something like that. Anger flared within Jenny then she remembered that Sailor Moon was a whiny scaredy cat who depended on her friends to bail her out of tough situations, mostly where the youmas and the Dark Kingdom were concerned. "I just wanted to show you guys that I can be brave as well as a scaredy cat." said Jenny with a little laugh. Ami smiled then admitted that she liked this side of "Usagi-chan" then with a wave she took off. Jenny relaxed and leaned back on her head board, she thought about the youmas that she and the senshi had come up against. All of them were clearly surprised when Sailor Moon had charged at them and had used her brains and her skills to defeat them. The other sailor senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen, who had arrived on the scene to help out, had been impressed that Sailor Moon had finally grown up._ But still I mustn't get carried away._ She glanced at her desk where her bag was, she had stayed after school and had finished her homework and had given herself another treat by going to the ice cream parlor. She had passed by the bookstore, gone in and scooped out the nearest books that had just come out and a number of books from her favorite author had just arrived. Getting them she was about to go to the cashier box and pay for them when she had bumped into Makoto.

"Oh hey Usagi-chan."

"Mako-chan hi." said Jenny and she tried to hide the books from Makoto's sight but Makoto had seen them and asked why she was carrying so many books.

"These? Oh uh these aren't mine I'm just holding them for a friend, I wonder where she is by the way, I hope she didn't ditch me or anything." Jenny pretended to look around. She and Makoto had stepped out of the line and waited.

"Mako-chan why don't you go on ahead, my friend will probably be here in a few minutes."

"It's all right Usagi-chan, I'll wait here with you, keep you company." Jenny had gritted her teeth wishing she could just go up to the register and pay for the books but she couldn't, Usagi didn't read novels. A few minutes passed and Jenny's "friend" was a no show.

"Hmm, well looks like she ditched you Usagi-chan." Jenny nodded and looked down at the books, she replaced 2 of them but hung on to one of them saying that her friend had spoken highly of the author and had convinced her to read them and wanted to see if she liked them.

"She's totally got me into reading fine literature, so I thought I'd give it a shot ya know." Makoto smiled.

"Well who ever your friend is she's got her work cut out for her." With a wave Makoto took of down the aisle of the mall and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief._ That was a close one._ Then she began to walk around the mall, just window shopping. She began to become aware of a feeling settling into her heart. _Homesickness, I'm homesick. _She wondered how her mother was coping with Usagi._ I hope she's taking care of my dog. _She watched a family of three walk past her and thought about something that she would mostly shy away from._ Will I be able to go back home? _She shook her head hard thinking that she will, she's got nothing to worry about. _All I have to do is wish myself home and Poof! I'll be home._ As she was passing a shop with posters of anime girls in the window one picture stood out. It was a picture of Dark Magician Girl. _Aibou-chan_. She began to feel guilty about not talking to her aibou ever since she came to this world._ I'll send her an email has soon as I get home. _Cheered by this thought she began to skip from window to window then she went home.

Chapter 2:Trapped in the Sailor Moon World

She sat in front of the computer and struggled to remember her aibou's email address.

_Was is it? I don't remember. _She closed her eyes thinking hard then she opened her eyes and let loose a laugh._ Of course, I'll just look up _my_ email address and send her an email from there._ She logged in, to her surprise she saw several messages from her aibou. Clicking them open she found that her aibou had sent Jenny the rest of the chapter that she had been working on. She and Jenny were working on a fan fiction together but school had been slowing them down, so her aibou didn't have all whole lot of time to write a whole new chapter. It was kind of a bummer because Jenny was looking forward to reading her aibou's chapter. As her eyes scanned the words that were on the screen she smiled, _it's coming along nicely and full of action and surprises too._ She opened up a new message and was about to write a response when she stopped._ What if aibou-chan answers my message? Usagi will probably toss the response in the trash can and aibou-chan will never be able to hear from me. She'll think that I'm being a total jerk to her, I'll just tell aibou-chan that I've changed email address _She typed a response to her aibou and sent it with an apology for not answering her for a while. Then she listened to some music videos and sang with them then had to help out the sailor senshi deal with a youma.

A month passed and Jenny was fitting into her role of being Usagi-chan/Sailor Moon more and more comfortably. In fact it was starting to feel as if she had always been Sailor Moon. The memory that she was from another world was beginning to fade from her thoughts, that and her homesickness. The only part of her old life that was still kept in her memory was the fact that she knew a girl who liked the same shows that she did.

One day she was going through her wallet thinking that she would stop at the arcade for a quick game of Sailor V before going shopping for hair spray when a picture fell out. Picking it up she examined it. A group of people stood in the center of the photo smiling into the camera, they were all dark haired and looked to be from another country because they were also dark skinned. There were two boys, one was tall and the other was slightly taller. There were four girls, Usagi guessed that they were sisters because they all had the same smile and eyes. They were all the same height except one of them who had slightly red hair appeared to be an inch or so taller than her other 2 sisters, the fourth sister was the same height as the other 2. Her smile was shy, she wore glasses and her hair was combed back and yet it looked as if she had never brushed it. At the girl's feet was a little dog whose eyes seemed to be staring off into space, Usagi suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she stared down at the mysterious photo._ Why do I suddenly feel sadness and a sense of longing?_ She shook the thought away, thinking herself silly to be feeling sad about a family that she had never seen. She crumpled up the photo and threw it in the trash.

2 weeks passed and Usagi was busy doing her homework in detention, she had woken up late because she had forgotten to set her alarm clock and Luna had woken her up in her usual way by scratching her on the nose. She rubbed it wondering if Luna had rabies. She looked at the black board, for some reason her mind kept going back to that photo that she had found in her wallet. _Why do I get the feeling that I know that family from somewhere._ She searched her memory but the only images that came up were fuzzy and she couldn't really recall any names. She shrugged her shoulders thinking that she must have met the family when she was really small and that was the reason why she couldn't recall them._ But then, why did I feel sad and homesick? I am home._ Shaking her head she gathered her things then walked out of the classroom. Later that night she had a dream. _She was standing in the middle of a busy plaza. She was waiting for someone, someone that she knew from somewhere who could possibly help her. She looked around when she heard a voice calling out to her "Jenny! Jenny!" She turned. A girl was running toward her, but she couldn't make her out. Suddenly a voice screamed inside her head "You must remember!" _

Usagi woke up with a gasp, she bolted upright and looked around her room. She breathed a sigh and closed her eyes._ That dream again._ She had been having the same dream for a few nights now and it always left her with a sense of urgency like she had to do something. But she couldn't think in her life what. She decided that maybe she ought to talk to Rei-chan, _maybe she'll have some answers_. She thought as she glanced at her alarm clock, it was nearly time for school, she slid out of bed trying not to disturb Luna and began to get dressed. She got her backpack slung it over her shoulder then set off for school. Later as school let out she walked to Rei's temple hoping that she was there, her grandfather said that she should be returning from school in a few minutes, so Usagi waited.

"Usagi." said a voice. Usagi turned.

"Rei-chan! Hey, listen I need your help on something." She said to her friend as Rei came jogging toward her. Both of them went into Rei's room where Usagi sat down on Rei's bed and related to her about the weird dream.

"The weird thing is that after I wake up I'm left with feeling of urgency, like I have to do something before its too late."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but that name Jenny...it seems familiar somehow."

"It should, you played a joke on us on the day you went shopping. You didn't respond to us calling you and you said that your name wasn't Usagi it was Jenny." Usagi smiled remembering the joke.

"So any idea what the dream means?"

"No sorry Usagi, don't have a clue maybe you could let the dream play itself out, maybe it'll give you more information about the name and that girl." Usagi thought for a minute then she nodded.

"I guess that could help, thanks Rei-chan." Usagi went home and took a nap thinking that the dream will come again and it did, but it left her with a more disturbed feeling: that time was running out.

Trapped in the Sailor Moon World Chapter 3

Usagi woke up late once again!

"Oh no! Why didn't my stupid alarm clock go off? I'm really late, which means that I've gotta motor it to school, but what's the point? I'll never make it." She said as she raced around her room hopping up and down as she struggled into her skirt and her shoes, she stood in front of her mirror struggling into her shirt. She reached for her brush and began to brush her hair, she glanced in the mirror and froze. Her reflection! That wasn't her! The girl that stared back had brown eyes, glasses and brown hair that looked it hadn't been brushed in a week._ What the?_ She blinked and the girl was gone to be replaced by her own reflection. Usagi stared at herself for a few more minutes till her mom's call to get the lead out snapped her out of her frozen state. She grabbed her bag then tore out of the room, down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast her lunch and zoomed out the door. All throughout the school day she couldn't take her mind of off the girl that she saw in the mirror._ Why did that girl_ feel_ familiar? _She could have sworn that her vision had gone blurry for a split second when she saw that strange girl in the mirror. She closed her eyes briefly wondering what was going on with her? _Am I possibly going crazy?_ Suddenly she let out a shriek as a hand came onto her shoulder, there was an answering shriek, she turned, it was only Ami.

"Ami-chan, you scared me."

"I scared you? You scared me! Come on Usagi-chan, Mrs. Haruna just canceled detention since she has a date. Isn't that lucky?" Usagi brighten immediately.

"Yeah, that is lucky." She got up from her seat, got her backpack and followed Ami out the classroom. As the walked along the sidewalk, Ami asked what made Usagi so jumpy all of a sudden. Usagi hesitated then told Ami about the dream that she's been having and the vision that she had in the mirror.

"Wow. Usagi-chan have you told Rei-chan?"

"Yes, I have. She told me to let the dream play itself out that maybe it'll give me more information on why I keep feeling this way."

"Listen if you need my help or anything just let me know okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Thanks Ami-chan." Usagi gave her friend a wave as she went on her way home. She went to her computer, logged on sent an email to her fan fic partner, logged off then began her homework. Later that night she dreamt again._ She was at the mall, she looked around. She couldn't see anyone and everywhere she looked all she could see was fog. She began to walk passing store after store which were all dark and empty. She turned getting the feeling that somebody was following her_, _but she didn't see anyone. She turned back and continued to walk and again she felt as if she were being followed, turning again she didn't see anyone but she could hear the sound of running footsteps, and they were getting closer! Usagi began to run not daring to look behind her afraid of what she might see. She turned a corner, then another, then another. Suddenly voices came form everywhere, above her around her and inside her head. YOU HAVE TO GO BACK BEFORE ITS TOO LATE _, _YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!!!_ _Usagi slammed into someone, she fell on the ground and looked up expecting to see her pursuer, but it wasn't, it was a girl but it wasn't the apparition that she saw in the mirror. This girl had dark hair, brown skin and brown eyes. She had a staff in her hand and she was wearing funky looking clothes. A dress with a short skirt and boots. She looked down at Usagi she opened her mouth to speak._

"_You must remember who you were before you came to this world only then will you make sense of these dreams."_

"_You are who?"Usagi asked. The girl smiled at her._

"_You already know me...aibou." She began to fade._

"_Wait!" shouted Usagi. She felt strong hands grab her by her shoulders, spin her so that she was facing her pursuer, Usagi let out a scream. She or it had no face! But it was dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top with a moon shaped necklace around her neck._

"_YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER WHO I AM. I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE! I WANT TO GO HOME!!" screamed the creature. Usagi closed her eyes and screamed._ Usagi's eyes shot open, she bolted up in bed panting and shivering with fright, sweat was streaming down her face, she shakily got out of bed then made her way to the bathroom where she splashed water on her face. She bent over the sink panting and shaking, she began to cry. _Why is this happening to me?_ She continued to stand there until she stopped trembling and crying, then taking a deep breath she turned and went back to bed. The next day Usagi was deep in thought, the dream had shaken her, she was thinking of cutting school, of telling the others what was going on, but they might start to think that she was crazy. _Who can I turn to that won't think that I've gone over the edge?_ She thought to herself as she tied her shoelaces together, she glanced at the computer and froze._ Mana-san. That's it! She'll help me out._ _Mana-san will probably have some answers I just hope I don't sound like a total nutcase to her._ All throughout the school day Usagi kept thinking about her dream. _Who was that girl with the staff and why did she call me aibou?_ _And why did she look familiar as if I've seen her before?_ As lunch time came, she went to the computer lab, booted up the computer, entered her email account and sent an email to Mana-san. _Maybe Mana-san will know who this girl is. _Usagi hesitated for a moment but decided not to relate the dreams that she had been having. As school let out she stopped for some ice cream, while thinking about the creature or whatever that it was that had grabbed her. _Wait! Those clothes that she was wearing, I've seen those before! _Usagi raced home, ran up to her room and began to dig around in her waste basket. _Come on! Come on! Where are you? Ah!_ She smoothed the photo and looked at the girl with the little dog at her feet, the girl was wearing a yellow tank top jeans and had a moon shaped necklace around her neck!! _Its her!_ She flipped the photo over to see if there was any names that could identify the family but there wasn't any. Usagi sat on her bed thinking, _How did I come in possession of this photograph? _She struggled to think, but a beeping sound from her computer interrupted her thoughts. She got up and went over to the computer, it was only a message saying that she had gotten some mail. It was from Mana-san

**Usagi-chan, the girl that you described is me.**Underneath was a picture of the girl that Usagi saw in her dream, but she was dressed in a shirt and skirt of a pale beige color. Underneath the picture were the words**Your aibou**. Usagi looked at the words for a while then she began to type a response.

Thanks Mana-san. Why did you just call yourself "my aibou?" What's an aibou? And when did you start calling yourself that?That picture of the girl who is she?

The next day

**Usagi-chan, you're the one that began to call me aibou, it means partner. You've started to call me that when we began our fan fic. The girl's name is Mana.**

I did?, when did we start a fan fiction?

**Yeah we did, a long time ago we're working on it right now. Why are you acting like you don't know about our friendship?**

Usagi hesitated then poured out the entire story to Mana-san

**Are you serious? You can't remember when we first chatted? It sounds as if something is definitely wrong here. Wow, creepy dreams that you have been having. I show up as well as that girl? Freaky stuff. Whoever this girl is it sounds like she needs help.**

Yes, I know but I'm not sure how to help her or what she wants, she keeps telling me to remember who I used to be before its too late and that she wants to go home.

**Hmm...well have you tried talking to her in your dreams? Maybe she'll tell you what she wants. **

That sounds like a good idea, I just hope that when we do talk show won't show up looking all gross and stuff.

**Good luck!**

One more question, if its not to much trouble can you tell me your name?

**Its Natay-chan. **

Later that night Usagi stared up at the ceiling, Luna was over at Minako's house, she and Artemis were trying to find their way into the Dark Kingdom, even though she was glad that Luna wasn't here, Usagi needed some company. She shifted uneasily in her bed the picture was under her pillow and she had her own crescent moon necklace around her neck. Usagi glanced around her room afraid of where she might end up when she fell asleep. She breathed in deeply then closed her eyes willing her heart to stop pounding, she forced her body to relax. A few minutes later she was asleep and she began to dream._ She was standing in the fog filled mall again, she looked down at herself she was in her school uniform. Usagi took a deep breath then began to walk. A part of her wanted to meet up with the girl that she saw in the mirror and here but a part of her wanted to keep wandering the mall until her alarm clock woke her up for school tomorrow. Usagi straighten her shoulders and continued to walk forward calling to the girl when no answer came she began calling Naty-san. In the distance she saw someone, but it was too foggy to make out the features suddenly the fog was swept away to reveal Mana-san!_

"_Mana-san!" Usagi began to run toward her stopping in front of her Usagi looked at her while she caught her breath. Mana smiled at her._

"_You are on your way to remembering who you really are."_

"_Who am I really? Why is this happening?"_

"_I can only give you a few answers the rest you must figure out for yourself. Your life and those of the Sailor Senshi are in reality a televison show that is watched all over the world and has many fans. A girl by the name of Jenny has loved the show ever since she first saw it, she is a big fan and would_ _dream of _being_ Sailor Moon and her dream has come true. But now she is realizing what a mistake that has been. She is in fact turning into Sailor Moon and her memories of being Jenny are beginning to fade. If they fade completely then Jenny will be trapped in this world."_

"_What can I do to help?"_

"_You must meet with Naty, she is the last link to Jenny's memory. You must hurry time is running out for her." Mana began to fade. _Usagi woke up, it was morning the sunlight was slating through her window, she sat up and stared straight ahead. _I must meet with Naty-san She'll help me._ She hopped out of bed went to her computer, logged on typed in her password to her email address and began to type.

Naty-san, you were right but instead of talking to that girl her name is Jenny by the way, I talked to Mana-san uh you, its confusing. Listen can you meet me somewhere, I know this will be our first meeting face to face and you have my word I am not one of those psychos, I will not hurt you when we or I should say if we meet, I'll explain everything to you. Please Naty-san, I really need your help and so does Jenny-san.

Usagi went to school wishing that the day would go by faster. When the final bell rang she raced out of the building and ran home as fast as she could. She reached her house and sprinted up the stairs to her room, she had left the computer on and looked at it hoping that Naty had answered. There was no answering message. _Of coarse, why did I even think that she would answer, she probably thinks that I'm a complete nutcase with the message that I gave her._ Usagi began to pace back and forth. _What am I going to do? I have to help Jenny,_ Usagi still couldn't think of herself as Jenny even though that was who she really was, and she didn't want to think about her life as a tv show._What if Naty-san says no? What am I going to do_? No, she has to say yes, she wouldn't be a true friend to Jenny if she said no. A few more days passed with no word from Naty-san and Usagi began to get panicky. _What if she thinks that I am a psycho? What if she never wants to meet? These nightmare are making me jumpy as it is, if they continue I'll be driven insane._ Two days later Usagi was about to give up all hope that Naty was ever going to help her when _Beep!_ Usagi's head shot up and she turned in her seat to face her computer, _there was a message from Naty-san!_ Usagi sprang up from her seat and pounced on her computer, she opened up the message and read:

**Okay, Usagi-chan, I'll meet with you**. Usagi let out a squeal then a wild laugh she began to dance around the room.

"Usagi-chan what are you doing?" She spun to face Luna who was standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Luna . I'm just uh excited because this cool new video game just came out."

"I do wish that you would focus less on trivial things like that and focus more on stopping the Dark Kingdom from ruling the entire universe." scolded Luna and with a flick of her tail she stalked out of the room. Usagi let out a sigh, then she turned back to the computer and typed.

**Thank you so much Naty-san, okay we'll meet at the Crossroads mall on Saturday at 10 am. **After logging off Usagi once again pranced around the room, she wondered how Naty-san could help her become Jenny again and find a way to get home.

Trapped in the Sailor Moon World Chapter 4

Saturday finally came!!! Usagi leapt out of bed and began to get dressed but calmly least suspicioin be aroused from Luna. She made her bed, ate breakfast feed Luna, cleaned her room and brought along her purse with her/Jenny's wallet and the photograph, she draped it over her arm then made her way downstairs then out the door. She arrived at the mall 5 minutes till 10, Usagi looked around wondering how she was going to recognize her...er..Jenny's friend. Finally she saw someone standing in front of the Dark Magician Girl poster that Usagi saw the other day, she looked at the girl, she had a striking resemblance to DMG. _Could she be? Well only one way to find out._ Usagi took a deep breath, then marched over to the girl. She stood beside the girl and in the window's reflection Usagi saw that the girl had brown eyes and honey colored skin, she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was long and dark. Usagi swallowed then turned toward the girl and spoke.

"Naty-san?" The girl turned and looked at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?" At Usagi's nod, Naty laughed nervously.

"Wow, so this...this is our first meeting in real life huh?"

"Yeah it is. Why don't we get something to eat and I'll explain what is going on." Naty looked at her warily.

"You have my word that we are only here to talk, I won't hurt you." Usagi said. Naty nodded, then she visibly relaxed._ Why do I have this feeling that I can trust her?_ She suddenly glanced back at the poster of Dark Magician Girl, for a spilt second something passed between the both of them. Naty blinked then shook her head and followed Usagi. They stopped at a McDonald's, got some burgers and sat down at a secluded booth. Usagi took a deep breath then launched into her experiences so far. How she had no recollection of the days before the that day at the mall, finding the phonograph which she showed to Naty and pointed to her real self. She told her about the dreams and the way that the real Jenny has been trying to tell her that Usagi was actually Jenny. She told Naty what Mana told her in the dream.

"I know it sounds crazy and I really don't expect you to believe me but you have to help me." Naty looked at Usagi for a long moment.

"You really have no recollection of anything before the day at the mall, not of the stories that you I mean Jenny shared with me? Not of any of the chats of the Harry Potter books and the movies that we had?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Usagi looked confused. Naty took a deep breath then bit her lower lip.

"Okay, we need to get your I mean Jenny's memory back thats our first priority, then we figure out how to get you home."

"Okay, but how do I become Jenny again?" Both girls thought.

"Maybe if you dream again, you can ask her."

Usagi nodded thinking. "That could work, I heard her in my dream and I saw her a couple of days ago in my mirror. Maybe if we...I don't know... become one again I will become her and...help me out here! I'm just grasping at straws!"

"Okay, okay calm down what you're saying is that if you come into connect with her once again the both of you can become one again, you'll look like you but have the memories of Jenny, it'll be just like that day at the mall when you/Jenny didn't recognize the other Sailors. I have to ask what's it like being Sailor Moon?" asked Naty with a grin on her face as she leaned in close to Usagi.

"Honestly? It's the coolest thing ever, but it can be a burden juggling normal life with fighting the Dark Kingdom. But we've got no time for this." Usagi suddenly stood up asking Naty if they could walk around she was getting edgy. Naty nodded, the two girls walked around, Usagi looked at Naty. She was in deep thought, she glanced at her reflection, froze and uttered a "Whoa." Usagi turned to her.

"What is it Naty-san?"

"Usagi-chan." She turned and froze as well. In the reflection right beside their own was Dark Magician Girl with the staff in her hand. She took several steps forward until she was standing in front of the two girls, then she streatched out her hand, Naty stretched her hand out and grapsed the staff from Dark Magician Girl. Both girls looked at the staff, it was long and the handle was blue and the tip was brown and was shaped a bit like a snail's shell. Then Dark Magician Girl faded away. Both girl's began to look wildy around thinking that someone might question them about the staff. "Okay." said Usagi with a nervous smile plastered on her face. "Both of us are going to walk out of the mall calmly and quietly so as we don't attarct any attention to ourselves." Naty nodded then the both of them raced out of the mall with Naty clutching the staff in her hands, as the both of them were walking down the street, they had both decided that Dark Magiacian Girl wanted to help them and in doiing so she had given them the staff.

"This is defentley crazy but its cool all the same." said Naty. Usagi nodded agreement.

"Yes it is, but how do we use the staff niether of us know anything about magic."

"Well, I guess the both of us are going to have to wing it." Usagi stared at Naty.

"Did I just hear right? You want us to wing it?"

"Yeeah, I mean isn't that what most people do when they have no idea what to do?"

"Well, yeah but what if we do this all wrong?"

"You have to be positive about this Usagi-chan. Dark Magician Girl entrusted us with this staff in order to bring Jenny back. We have to know what we are doing, or else she wouldn't have given this to us."

"You're right Naty-san, sorry about being all negative."

"Its quite understandable faced with a dilemma that you think has no solution, but now you warily hopeful that there might be a solution because a friend is helping you."

Usagi brighten. "Ya know that sounds like something someone that I know would say, but I can't remember who." Naty smiled, knowing that a certain character from the Harry Potter series would have said the exact same thing.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Naty.

"We could try tonight, you could stay over at my house and after everyone is asleep we could use the staff and summon up Jenny and bring you two together and get you home." Naty nodded smiling.

"We're bound to succeed, but I have to get permission from my parents first of all, I'll call you when they give me the okay."

"Okay, here's my phone number." Usagi said. They had both arrived and entered Usagi's house. On a piece of paper Usagi scribbled down her phone number and handed it to Naty. Since they were both nervous about the up coming event they decided to spend all that nervous energy by taking a walk around the neighbor hood and stopping at a karoeke club and singing their hearts out and at the video arcade. Evening came and Naty had to go home, taking the staff with her Usagi wished her a safe passage home.

A few days later Naty called Usagi and gave her the okay, her parents were going to allow Naty to spend the night over at Usagi's. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, she had thought for sure that Naty's parents wouldn't allow her. Friday came and at 7pm Naty showed up at Usagi's house, a look of pure excitement on her face, smuggled in her sleeping bag was the staff as well as her pyjamas and tooth brush, as she was ushered to the kitchen Usagi explained that after they had made their plan something inside of her told her to do research on magic.

"It must have been Jenny-san, maybe a part of her is still inside me and is trying to help us."

"Possible, very possible." said Naty thoughtfully. After getting some cookies and nearly choking on them when Usagi's little brother leapt out from a corner shouting "Boo!" Her mom came in and scolded him and welcomed Naty and told the girls not to stay up too late, as the girls went up to Usagi's room. Usagi had sent Luna over to Minako's house, it was relief not to have the cat there knowing that she would ask questions. Usagi sat on her bed and explained to Naty that magic is at its most powerful at night, especially at midnight.

"Okay so at midnight we wake up and summon up Jenny-san, the question is where do we summon her? If we get caught..."

"You will not get caught." said a voice. Both girls jumped and looked around the room, Dark Magician Girl appeared before them. She looked at them.

"You have to summon Jenny at the place where all of these events first started."

"That would be the mall." said Usagi. Dark Magician Girl nodded.

"When the clock strikes twelve I will cast a spell so that the entire household will be in deep sleep and you may go there with no trouble at all, I will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, so much for showing us the way." said Usagi. Dark Magician Girl smiled at the both of them then she faded away after she whispered "Good luck." The girls chatted about other things to pass the time, they dance and sang to songs that Usagi played on her Cd player, they watched videos and chased Usagi's little brother out of the room when he scared them again.. At 11pm they turned off the lights though they were whispering about what would happen, Usagi's mom came in and told them not to stay up to late.

"We won't." chorused both girls.

"Good night girls."

"Good night." Usagi lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. Midnight came, the two girls got up and put pillows in their sleeping bags to make it look as if they were there, then they got dressed in jeans and in sweatshirts, Usagi slung over her shoulder the purse that she/Jenny had when she went to the mall, in it was the wallet and the picture of Jenny and her family. Naty had the staff in her hands. The two girls crept out of the room and down the stairs. Even though Dark Magician Girl had cast a sleeping spell over the house hold the girls had to keep shushing each other because they kept making noises or giggling out of pure nervousness. Usagi didn't breath a sigh of relief until they were both outside, then taking each other's hand they both began to run. The shadows gave them cover as they ran down the street toward the Crossroads mall were it all began, Usagi who was too nervous, began to sing "I'll turn my Courage into wings" and Naty began to hum along, finally they arrived at the mall at the end of the song. They stopped at the entrance and peered inside warily then taking deep breaths and giving each other reassuring if shaky smiles they entered the mall.

"Okay, now where did you first meet the Sailor Senshi?"

"I was standing in the south entrance of the mall." Naty nodded then taking a deep breath she stepped into the mall with Usagi following. Everything was dark and silent with the only sounds was their footsteps. They passed dark store after dark store, without knowing why both of them began to jog until they reached the south side. They both stopped breathing a bit hard then both of them stepped toward the south side exit, there was a glow of pink light and Dark Magician Girl appeared. She was pleased that both of them had made it to the mall safely.

"Okay, so how do we summon Jenny-san?" asked Usagi. Dark Magician instructed Naty to hold the staff high in the air and repeat after her.

"Soul and memory that are lost now be found

Return to your true self now

I summon thee, show yourself now"

There was a flash of light and Usagi was facing her real self!! Jenny stood in front of her looking pale and sad but at the same time happy.

"Now you two must join together to become one." said Dark Magician Girl. Usagi swallowed hard then began to walk toward Jenny, Jenny began to walk toward her, they stopped within inches of each other, lifting up both of their hands they pressed their hands together so that the hands disappeared into each other's, Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pressed herself against Jenny. Usagi's mind was flooded with images of the people that she saw in the photograph, memories swept into her mind of people, tv shows, her dreams of having a real friend, her happiness when she had met someone who shared her love of anime. Creating story after story based on her favorite anime and tv show, getting excited when she received praise, pleased at the thought of creating a story with a friend, nervousness when she called that friend partner, her 15th birthday party, the first time she yelled at her brother and shoving him into the bath tub and turning on the cold water and running out of the house laughing and more!!! Then darkness.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" shouted someone. She opened her eyes and looked up at a person that looked a lot like Mana from her favorite tv show Yu-Gi-Oh! She sat up and looked around, she must have fainted, she was on the ground and Naty was kneeling beside her and Dark Magician Girl was there too. The girl turned to Naty.

"Aibou-chan?" Naty froze then she threw her arms around Jenny.

"Usagi-chan, I mean Jenny-chan, you're back you called me aibou I'm so glad." She hugged her friend tightly.

"Aibou-chan thank you." Jenny said closing her eyes briefly then she opened them again and stood up, she faced Dark Magician Girl and her aibou.

"Thank you the both of you."

"I have a feeling that you have already figured it out." laughed Naty. Jenny nodded.

"You two are the same entity, aibou-chan you somehow passed from the real world into this world to help me huh?"

"Yeah, I began to have these dreams of you Jenny-chan, you needed my help. And at first I had no idea how to help you but then Dark Magician Girl came to me in a dream and told me what to do to get into the Sailor Moon World, only I had to go into the world in a different form so I chose Mana. It makes sense in a way right?" said Naty with a grin on her face. Jenny laughed and nodded.

"And now its time that both of you went home." said Dark Magician Girl. She raised her staff and a doorway appeared before both girls.

"Thank you so much." said Jenny to Dark Magician Girl. She smiled at Jenny, then both girls stepped into the doorway.

Wasn't that just too killer, what the both of us went through? I can't thank you and DMG enough for all that you've done for me.

**Its what friends do right?**

Right. Ya know this'll make a great story, I wonder if DMG reads fan fiction?

**I"m pretty sure she does. **

Hope she likes the one that we're going to write about her.

**I'm pretty sure she will, Jenny-chan.**

Coming from you, I know she will aibou-sama.

**THE END**


End file.
